Confessions of a Yellow Coat
by Carlykinz
Summary: Gladys Pugh the perfect Yellow coat , the perfect friend but, is she as perfect as people think she is? Gladys Pugh hides a dark secret that did her best to keep buried. Lauren Davies a small town girl from the valleys who on her 18th birthday lands herself a job at Maplins Holiday camp as a Yellow coat. Follow Lauren as a yellow coat but has she got what it takes?


**A/N: this story is set in the Holiday camp Maplins but, it is set much later than the original show so they will have mobiles and modern things but it contains all the same characters except my OC Lauren aka Lolly.**

Gladys woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring with all its might so, she slammed her hand down on top of the clock to stop the noise that was going through her and driving her insane.

Gladys stretched and yawned and dragged herself out of the bed as today was a special day for her only her family knew what today meant to her. Gladys smiled to herself as she made her bed and got ready for work. Once she had her dose of coffee she headed to work with a huge smile on her face and nothing was going to spoil this special day.

"Some one's happy this morning"spike said as Gladys walked past the staff area. Gladys went straight to the announcement room and walked round the desk and sat down at her usual seat, flicked the microphone on and played her welcoming tune on the xylophone and greeted everyone in her usual sing on voice " Good Morning Campers Hi-de-hi" she sang cheerfully.

* * *

Lauren woke up to hear the sound of singing so she got up out of bed and opened her door to see in the doorway her Nan,, aunt and cousins singing happy birthday to her at the top of their lungs as it was Lauren's birthday which meant it was a big day and that she was now 18 years old.

"Happy birthday sweet heart" her Nan said before embracing her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Nan but your sort of crushing me" her Nan let go of her but Lauren was soon crushed again by her aunt and her cousins who wrapped their arms round her and hugged her tight.

"Thanks everyone, I better get changed for my big interview with Mr Maplin " Lauren said letting go of her aunt and cousins and slowly going back into her room.

"Alright Lauren see you down stairs where all your presents are" Nan said turning away and going back down stairs with the rest of the clan.

Lauren made her bed and decided to shower in her on suite bathroom. Lauren let the warm water wash over her as she thought of how lucky she was to have a great Nan to look after her.

Once she had showered she changed into a short black pencil skirt and a smart shirt before she brushed her dark brown locks into a simple ponytail and then using the tongs to curl the tail. Lauren looked into the mirror at her appearance only to frown at herself.

"God I look like "her" right now "Lauren often called her mother by her first name or just used the word "her" to describe her when people asked about her. Lauren never liked talking about her mother but, she often found herself thinking about her. Lauren never needed much reminding what her mother looked like because she had her mother's dark hair and her dark expressive eyes and olive skin so looking in the mirror she would be reminded of her mother.

Lauren sighed before she left her room and descended the stairs thinking about her mother, wondering if she cared it was her birthday or knew how old she was going to be or if she has sent a card or anything to wish her a happy birthday but Lauren knew she wouldn't get anything but she liked to hope.

"There you are , come and open your presents" Katie said as seeing her at the bottom of the stairs in a day-dream so she grabbed hold of Lauren's hand and dragged her into the kitchen to see the table covered in birthday gifts so she started to slowly open them one by one. Lauren noticed there wasn't anything from "her" so she put on a bright and happy face and thanked everyone for the lovely gifts.

"Thank you everyone for the lovely gifts but, I better get going to if I want to make a good impression" Lauren said as cheerfully as she could but she couldn't help wonder about her mother and wonder why she didn't bother send anything not even a card wishing happy 18th birthday.

"Yeah suppose you should" her grandmother said trying to hold back the tears, Lauren Grabbed her bag and kissed everyone goodbye and headed to school but Lauren was called to a stop by her Grandmother.

"Remember your having a party once your home so, don't be late home but have a good day and most of all god luck. It reminds me of saying goodbye to your mother as she went to her first interview at 18" Lauren wasn't aware if this little fact and she was rather taken back.

"Ermm...Thanks Nan" Lauren smiled and left for the interview.

Lauren paid her train fare to London and boarded the train, she glance round the coach of the train spotting an empty seat next to a young boy. Lauren glanced round again only seeing that free seat so, she sat down and glanced round the coach at the other passengers who were obviously commuters who do this regular. Half way there the boy next to Lauren got off so we was now sitting alone.

Her mobile vibrated in the bag so, she dug deep into her bag and grabbed the the phone, seeing it was her boyfriend of 3 years who she met in boarding school but, they slowly were drifting apart due to the distance of her being in wales and James being in London but, neither one was willing to admit it was slowing ending between them.

"Hi" Lauren said cheerfully.

" Hi birthday day girl, had a good day? Are you on your way?" Lauren smiled.

" Thanks, yeah I'm on my way and that's for the ring and necklace I'm wearing them now to wish me luck"

" oh I'm glad you liked them I asked my sisters opinion and she got it right! I'm sure they will love you, I know this job is already yours so relax" Lauren sighed.

" I don't want to relax and know the job is mine, I want to get myself through on pure talent and personality" Lauren snapped.

" You will babe you will , I better go and I'll see you soon" James said sweetly before hanging up.

Back at the Camp time went rather quickly for gladys as it was rather busy for the camp which made time fly by. Gladys saw everything today from groping old pensioners to screaming children but nothing was ruining today for her not even Sylvia or ted we're going to ruin her day.

"Gladys fancy a drink after work today?" Jeffery fairbrother asked as he approached Gladys filing in paper work in the filing cabinet.

"Oh I can't it's my ... Nephews birthday" Gladys lied but Jefferey seemed to have noticed the hesitation in her voice because he frowned at Her not hearing the confident Gladys he knew not to turn down a drinking opportunity with Jefferey.

"It really is his birthday sorry another time? Just going to wish him a happy birthday" Gladys rushed off to the toilets not Waiting for Jeffereys reply. Once Gladys entered the toilet she sighed a huge sigh of relief. She knew it was silly lying to her boss like that but, she would tell him when she was ready.

"Happy Birthday sweet girl " Gladys whispered to no one in particular but she felt the tears slips down her face as she thought of Lauren who was now 18 today. Gladys thought about what to get Lauren over the last few days and she just had no Idea what to get her so, Decided not to get her anything except a card which she hoped she would give to her one day even though it will be way past that when she can get it to her in person.

Mean while Lauren took out her ear phones that she had put in just to black out the noise from ther other communters as she tried to relax. Lauren's stop was coming up so, she got up out of her seat and headed to the train door and waited as it slowly drove down the tracks and stopped. The doors opened and Lauren hoped off the train and walked along the platform towards the ticket guards.

Finally she was through the hassle and bustle of the station and she was now walking along the road to the Maplin head office where she was having a meeting with the one and only Joe Maplin himself.

There it was the large Maplin sign clear as day, Lauren looked up at the tall building for a few seconds before she walked into the reception and headed over to the desk.

" Hi how may I help you?" The receptionist asked not really glancing up.

" Hi my name is Lauren Davis and I have an interview with Joe Maplin at 3pm" the receptionist clicked a few things on the computer before nodding " okay if you'd like to take a seat he should be with you shortly" Lauren nodded.

" Thanks" Lauren mumbled in her welsh accent and took a seat near a large glass window so she could watch the world go past.

lauren took off her coat and placed her bag on the floor and settled down.

what seemed a life time a tall pretty girl came out " Lauren Davis please" Lauren jumped to her feet, grabbed her bag and coat she followed the tall leggy blonde who stopped outside a large white door and knocked.

" Come in" Lauren heard him call girl opened the door " Lauren Davis, Mr Maplin" Joe Maplin nodded, Lauren too, this moment to shift her pencil skirt further up so more of her leg was showing after all Joe Maplin obviously liked or preferred leggy blondes which Lauren wasn't. Lauren heard Joe Maplin reply " very well let her in" the girl stepped a side for Lauren to walk in.

" Ah Lauren, come and please take a seat" Lauren walked confidently in to the room, she did notice Joe looking her up and down.

lauren sat down opposite Joe Maplin crossed her legs and confidently held her head high.

" So you were recommended by someone who suggests you would be a fantastic children's entertainer and your quite the accomplished dancer I hear" Lauren nodded.

" Yes that's right mr Maplin" Joe laughed.

" Its Joe love, mr Maplin is my father so it's Joe alright" Lauren nodded.

" so do you have any experience in working with children and what sort of dance have you done? As you might be aware we have ballroom champions at this particular Maplins that you would be working at" Lauren waited for him to finish before she started.

" Well Joe, to be honest I haven't worked with children except at Sunday school but, dance on the other hand I am a 3 time ballroom and Latin champion, I have won many first place titles in ballet, tap, street dance. I'm also a current champion cheerleader back home in my small village in Wales" Joe folded his hands in front of him and nodded as he took it all in.

" I'm confident in the dancing but rather concerned how you would react looking after children through out the day and the children in the evening" Joe said glancing at Lauren.

" I would be more than okay I promise I am planing on doing a minis disco where we would sing and dance until it was evening where I would entertain them until it was Bed time" Joe thought it over for a second.

" I like that mini discos idea" Joe nodded " I think you will be just what we need to taking more dosh, so the job is yours if you want it As long as long as you don't mind wearing short shorts" Lauren shook her head " not a problem at all Joe" Joe nodded.

" James was right you will be a fantastic addition to the Maplin family, welcome to Maplins yellow coat" Lauren smiled " thanks so much Joe I won't let you down I promise" Joe nodded " that will be all so, if you wouldn't mind just moving along" Lauren jumped up out of her seat and picked up herbal and coat and ,felt the office before Joe changed his mind.

Lauren walked home from the train station to only walk into a different home which was now covered with party decorations and banners with 18 today on them.

"Wow" was all Lauren could say as she walked into the house.

"Nan's gone all out "Lauren said looking round the house in awe.

"How was it then ? We are all dying to know lolly" Her aunts said asked as she saw the lauren mesmerised by the decorations.

"It was fantastic...I got the job" Lauren said cheerfully.

" LOLLY ONLY WENT AND GOT THE BLOODY JOB!" Her aunts screamed rushing into the garden to the others.

An hour went by and the party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time with friends and close family.

A couple of hours later Gladys sneaked to the ladies toilets at work where she decided to contact Lauren after leaving that cake so she called Lauren's mobile only to hear her mother's voice instead of Grace's.

"What do you want Glad?" Her mother said at the other end of the phone.

"Mom, what are you doing answering Lauren's phone ?" Gladys asked confused "Laurens having a party at the moment. any way why are you calling Lauren's phone?"

"Well you screen my calls to the house" Her mother chuckled "you know, the phone works both ways Glad she could call you if they wanted to"

"Why would she want to I'm the bad guy aren't I?" Gladys paused "I would like to come to Speak to Lauren on her birthday please"

Her mother sighed, "Look glad, we've been through this. You know you're not allowed"

"Wait a minute-"

"You lost her That day you decide to become a yellow coat"

"I just want to-"

"I'm sorry I gotta go" her mother interrupted

"At least let me-"the line went dead "talk to her" Gladys sighed ! She felt the warm tears slip down her cheeks.

Gladys gently wiped her eyes, glanced in the mirror and went back to work in a bad mood snapping at everyone who dared open their mouth to speak to her.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked that seeing as its my first Hi-de-hi fan fiction and I did notice that there isn't many stories on the show so I am hoping people will see this and read it (fingers crossed). If you do come across it please leave a review to let me know you have read it and I like it and I will continue other wise there isn't any point if no one is going to read it.**

 **many thanks**

 **Carlykinz**


End file.
